


finally - bechloe one shot

by wayhavqht



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhavqht/pseuds/wayhavqht
Summary: Beca decided to change the ending.





	finally - bechloe one shot

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up, this is a one shot and will only be one little chapter but i wanted to put it here so anybody could read it xx  
> (im starting a new story called make it to me, posting the first chapter after this!)  
> enjoy xx

After finishing Freedom, Beca walks off the stage trying to catch up with Chloe. However, Chloe gets away from her and Beca can't get ahold of her in time. Chloe walks over to Chicago and kisses him. 

Beca's heart sinks as she watches the two kiss, blown away that she could never find the strength to say something to Chloe. Now, she probably never would. Theo walks over to Beca and smiles at the two kissing in front of him and Beca. He looks to Beca, who shakes her head no and makes a face like she wanted to throw up in her mouth.

"What's the deal? Are you seeing someone?" Theo turns all the way towards Beca. 

Beca sighs.  _I wish,_ she thinks. "No," she says. 

Theo laughs a laugh that isn't out of humor, but more from frustration. "Am I really that repulsive? I mean, turtles are kind of cute." 

"Yes," Beca rolls her eyes. Theo backs away, hurt flashes over his face. Beca sighs and looks at him genuinely, probably paying him more attention right now than she has the last week. Beca sees Chloe wave at her from the corner of her eye. She waves back and leans over to Theo. 

"I love her, and all I can do is wave," Beca says to Theo. She drops her hand down to her side. 

Theo nods, "Yeah, not surprised. It's obvious. She's into you too, Beca. I can tell. I saw the way she looked at you during that performance just then. Trust me, feelings are there. And the way you're looking at her right now..," he pauses, "just tell her. I guarantee you the only reason she went for  _that_ was because she was trying to get over you. You're not very open about your feelings, you know." 

"Dude, she just kissed him. I can't tell her now."

" _Dude,"_ Theo mocks, "yes you can. Here, I'll help." 

Theo starts walking over to Chicago. Beca reaches for his arm and tries to stop him. "Dude, no!" Beca whisper-yells.

"Hey man, I need some help moving a speaker. You got me?" Theo pats Chicago's back. Chicago nods and follows him. Not long after the two boys walk away, Chloe runs over to Beca and grabs her hands. 

"You did so good up there, Beca. It took my breath away," the redhead's voice was a song in Beca's ears. 

 _You do that to me everyday,_ Beca thinks. "Thanks, Chlo." 

Silence lingers between the two of them, partly because Beca is unsure of what to say. She wants to tell Chloe how she feels but can't seem to find the right words. What if she rejects her, or wants to be with Chicago? What if she doesn't even kiss back or pulls away before Beca can even make it there? What is she stops Beca mid-confession? What if she doesn't want to hear it? 

"Beca?" Chloe rubs a thumb over Beca's hand, causing her to shiver. 

"Hm?" 

Chloe chuckles. "You zoned out on me there, what's bothering you? You never go this long without making a snarky comment." 

"Sorry, I'm good," Beca says, mentally kicking herself for not taking the opening that Chloe just gave her. 

"Come on, Beca. I know you. What is it? It's obvious you're bugging out. Just talk to me, let me-"

Beca takes in a sharp breath. "I love you." 

"Aw, love you Becs. Geez, are the lights getting to you?" Chloe pulls her into another hug. 

Beca pulls them apart.

"No, Chloe. I  _love_ you. Like that. I love you like I could get a dog with you, or-or pick out paint swatches for the walls in our apartment. I love you like I could write songs about you and cook dinner for you while you sit on the kitchen counter and watch. I love you. I really, really love you. I love how sensitive you are. I love the way you pulled me out of the Bella house to look at the stars with you that one night. I love everything about you all the time. I love  _you_ all the time. I love you when you roll out of bed. I love you when you're getting ready to go out somewhere. I love you when you're singing, when you're dancing. Hell, I love you when you're looking at pictures of dresses on Pinterest. This is crazy, and I never thought I would say it, but I can't not say it. Chloe, I love you."

Chloe stops trying to fight back the tears that have been forming since the first time Beca said she loved her. She lets them flow and lets out to be what sounds like a sigh of relief. "Tell me again," her voice wavers. 

Beca smiles from ear to ear, walking closer to Chloe to put them only inches apart. "I love you, Chloe Beale." 

Beca pulls Chloe by her jacket, closing the distance between them. Beca presses their bodies together, feeling Chloe's lips on hers for the first time. Chloe hums approvingly into the kiss, arms around Beca's neck.

Chloe pulls away, "I could kiss you forever." 

Beca smiles and kisses Chloe once again, lightly. "I could love you forever," Beca whispers into Chloe's neck. 

"God, I love you," Chloe practically squeals against Beca's lips before crashing them together once again. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to tell me if you like the one shot and want some more! i know some people prefer these instead of full stories with multiple chapters.  
> read make it to me when you finish this ;) xx


End file.
